Christmas for the Gallagher gang
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: Its a Gallagher Christmas! The whole group lives together in a flat. Multiple POV's


Christmas for the Gallagher gang

Macey and Cammie are making cookies in the kitchen while Liz and Zach wrap presents. Bex and Grant set up decorations around their flat. While Jonas supervises and plays music to put the gang in a Christmas mood.

Cammie POV

"Macey are the sugar cookies done yet?" I yell icing a gingerbread model of Gallagher, Macey dances over to the oven checking the snowman, "No, their still dough." she says poking the cookies; I walk over "How? We put them in an hour ago." I look at the oven trying to figure it out, then I see that the ovens not on. "Macey! You forgot too turn the oven on!" Macey the boy/ fashion expert turns bright red, "Oopsie Daisy?" she shouts channeling her inner Liz as I chase her around the kitchen.

Liz POV

"So Zach what did you get Cammie?" I ask not taking my eyes off the box I was wrapping, "It's a surprise Liz. Stop asking." He says taping Grant's present then tying a big pink bow on top. He looks at me, "Too much?" I start laughing my head off, "Not at all!" Then we hear Macey scream "Oopsie Daisy!" from down stairs and we both laugh even louder.

Grant POV

Bex looks so hot.

Third Person POV

Everyone gathers around the fireplace holding hot chocolate mugs the next morning. Liz bobbing up and down with Jonas just smiling at her as she spills hot chocolate everywhere. Cam and Zach snuggling up together on the couch, and Bex and Grant next to each other on the floor her head on his shoulder. Macey in a Lazy Boy looking like a model. Liz bobs faster and yells, "Present time! Ladies first!" as she lunges for the pile of presents but Jonas wraps his arms around her waist holding her back, "Calm down Lizzy." He says soothingly into her ear and she calms down so when he lets go she goes more slowly for the presents. Each girl grabs a present out of their pile and counts, "One. Two. thr-" The Macey screams, "Three!" And they all rip into there presents.

Macey POV

I rip off the silver paper and find a pair of black Italian heels. With a note from Cam that reads: These are modified with stabilizers so you can run as fast as you can and never fall. Also if you open up the heel by tapping it a knife will fall out. Love Cammie.

Bex POV

I open the box to find two lipsticks, a mirror compact, and a diamond ring in gold setting. With a note from Macey: the pink lipstick is a tracker that only Jonas can detect, the red lipstick has a camera in the bottom and can self destruct if you say, Caven three times. The compact is for deflecting lasers like we did during the exchange and the diamond can be flipped so the point that is dipped in poison is facing outwards. Love Macey

Liz POV

I open the box to find a puppy! "Oh My God!" I scream as a golden retriever puppy jumps out and starts to lick my face, and its tags reading, "Gilly". "Jonas I love it!" I yell encasing him in a Sutton vice hug. Making him go a reddish purple color from a mix of embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

Cammie POV

When I rip open the bag I find a charm bracelet, with a charm from everybody on it: We'll always be sisters. Love Bex; Blond power! Love Lizzy; Once a Gallagher always a Gallagher. Love Macey; you'll always be my Gallagher girl, Love Zach; Do you have any food? -G; "Sometimes I'm so clever I don't understand a single word of what I am saying." Oscar Wilde, -J

Third Person POV

After presents were opened Zach and Cammie snuck away while the gang was watching The Grinch.

Cammie POV

Zach and I snuck away from the group to be alone because he said he had a special surprise for me. "No peeking." He hissed as I tried to move his hands from over my eyes. I keep walking until I hear a door shut behind me, and Zach whispers into my ear, "Open your eyes Gallagher Girl." I open them and see that our bedroom is decorated with candles, and tinsel. Our beds have been pushed together, (Bex gave us this room because it had two twin beds instead of a queen, since she didn't want anything to 'happen' between us), then I say "Zach its perfect." dragging him to the bed. He sits next to me then pulls me in for a kiss but stops before our lips meet and whispers, "Merry Christmas Gallagher Girl." And then we kiss his lips warm against mine, almost exactly like when he kissed me after asking me to run away with him. I return the kiss pulling him into me with my arms around his neck. And somehow this I think is the best present I've ever gotten in my life.

THE END


End file.
